Music for programming
Коли не хочеться програмувати, здавати домашки, екзамени тощо, але треба... Лучшее время для программирования https://directory.shoutcast.com/ =METAL= Deva-Station Radio MRMETALGOD RADIO Lyriel - немецкая группа, основанная в 2003 году и исполняющая музыку в стиле кельтский фолк-метал. White Zombie - Роб Зомби является веганом / Матрица thumb|right|335 px HUMAN NATURE MADE BRUTALITY: Why are you complaining about the violence on tv When the biggest problem is the violence in reality You say the media's responsable for choosing what they show But I think we're all smart enough to know That the news is here to show us what is really going on, Entertainment isn't real so how could it be wrong There ain't no point in banning everything you hate to see, Cos if you don't approve all you really have to do is turn off your tv Violence was here before we had the television, So I don't think the people really need your supervision Cos' nobody was laughing when the scenes of war exploded, It's easier to laugh when the gun ain't loaded In reality you're dead when you're a victim of a gun But on a television show the situation can be fun Cos' the biggest jokes in life are always based on our reality, The difference is an actor doesn't kill to make his salary You can't stop the violence with your fake morality Cos human nature made brutality You can't stop the violence with your fake morality When human nature made brutality Why are you complaining, why are you complaining, why are you complaining The only real problem is the violence in reality If you want to ban a violent show then ban the news Cos' that's the only film everybody's gonna lose You can't chose and no one's getting payed, The only thing that's happening is people getting slayed Film fiction is a reflection of the facts of real life, It's impossible to kill somebody with a plastic knife, So why are you complaining about the violence that you see on tv When the only real problem is the violence in reality You can't stop the violence with your fake morality Cos human nature made brutality You can't stop the violence with your fake morality When human nature made brutality Why are you complaining, why are you complaining, why are you complaining The only real problem is the violence in reality... etc devil in you takes over There you hide again inside the cage you made Holding tight Here I stand and curse the skin you put me in No strength to fight Crowded in an empty space The cracks appearing on your face Insanity's just steps away Like the scar you're hiding, the devil in you takes over Fall to your knees, learn to pray Within living shadow, it'll mark your soul forever What have you become? You will be right there when I fall apart Not done, it's just the start See now as I rip asunder your heart Shards full of untold lies A part of you that never leaves Deep inside your head I dwell Think you can escape this hell? Like the scar you're hiding, the devil in you takes over Fall to your knees, learn to pray Within living shadow, it'll mark your soul forever What have you become? Like the scar you're hiding, the devil in you takes over Fall to your knees, learn to pray Within living shadow, it'll mark your soul forever What have you become? Dark the Suns - The World Stood Still thumb|330x330px The time is stopped* It's midnight again. No sleep, no safe place. No face for ignored looking for a thrill in the world standing thrill, In the world that writes my will... In the world that bring us down on our knees... On our knees on the ground and crying. I do remember us trying to find the reasons. Hereafter... The world stood still There is no greater sorrow Hereafter... When angels cry In a night the world stood still The world stays still. It's raining again... No sleep, no safe place. No hope for sleepless looking for a thrill in the world standing still, In the world that wrote my will, In the world that brought us down On our knees... On our knees on the ground and crying. I do remember us trying to find the reasons. NOCTURNAL RITES - Repent My Sins I I'm digging my way Down through the gravel A hole to my grave Death Is coiled 'round my neck Cheering me on As I lower myself Save me I've lost my bearings I'm falling free Spare me If you help me I swear I'll I swear that I will repent my sins You You're the leech in my heart The one that's been bleeding me Dry from the start And now I'm knee deep in filth Down in the quicksand Against my own will Save me I've lost my bearings I'm falling free Spare me If you help me I swear I'll I swear that I will repent my sins Save me I've lost my bearings I'm falling free Oh, oh-oh, oh I will repent my sins 'Cause I've lost my bearings I'm falling free Spare me If you help me I swear I'll I swear that I will repent my sins I will repent my sins Imperfect senses Just because of our limited senses And our mistaken intelligence thumb|right|335 px Do we have any right to claim Just because of our limited senses And our mistaken intelligence That man is the only intelligent being in this immense cosmos? That other intellectual forces Different from us Exist, is not only possible but extremely probable It is even certain It is absurd to claim that we are the only intelligence in nature The existence of these beings has not yet been proven But the probability of their existence is evident =No lyrics:= thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px Antonello Giliberto - Enigma of Eternal Night Russian: Sympuls-E French: Japanese Metal: Kitsune Metaru - Ashita thumb|right|335 px